totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Paradise Falls
650px Total Drama: Paradise Falls is the first story in BrunoMartinkovitsch’s main canon. Chris McLean takes twenty-two teens, all seventeen years old, to compete in a new season of Total Drama. They'll have to face creppy, dangerous challenges at the former successful, now abandoned resort Paradise Falls. This time, they will have to survive at the challenges, the island, themselves, and the sadist host, Chris McLean, to won the prize money: Five million Dollars. Characters Staff Main Host: Chris McLean Co-host: Chef Hatchet Co-hostess: Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran Contestants Alice Benny Bitsy Catheryn Cliff Danny L. Fantine Faustino Helen Joanne Kasey Lancelot Lorelai Mindy Mona Nigel Orlando Sid Starlight Woodrow Yumi Zachariah Chapters Chapter 1 – Arriving at Paradise Falls Chris Mclean is seen above a dock. “Hello! Welcome to another season of Total Drama. I’m the famous host Chris McLean, this time at the Paradise Falls resort,” Chris walks through the dock. “This time, twenty-two new contestants, competing for the biggest prize of One Billion Dollars. Now you are wondering, where’s the guys and girls you loved, hated and were rooting for? Well, they are living their life, with their family. Sadly, they all sued me, and I had to broke their contract,” Chris says. “Now, I’m bringing new teens to this crappy, semi-destroyed resort. They will be divided into two teams, and will be competing in challenges. You already know the rest. So, seat down and enjoy the first episode of Total… Drama:… Paradise Falls.” (Theme Song) A boat is seen arriving at the island. “Here’s our first contestant.” Chris says. A girl with a ponytail and a T-shirt with a cat in it arrive. “Hello Chris. I’m Joanne,” The girl says. “Welcome to Paradise Falls.” Chris replies. “Thank you,” Joanne replies. “Shut up. You are boring,” Chris replies. Joanne blankly stares at him. Another boat is seen arriving. A guy with black hair and a relaxed look in his face walks up. “Hey.” The boy says, giving the Shaka sign with his hands. “Nigel, that’s right?” Chris asks. The boy nods in agreement. Nigel walks to the other side of the dock. “Hi. I’m Joanna,” Joanne says, waving with her hand. “Yeah,” Nigel replies. “Nothing to say,” Joanne replies. “Yeah,” Nigel replies. Another boat arrives. A skinny, short boy with black hair steps off of the boat. “This is Benny,” Chris says. “Hey,” Benny says, laughing. “Hey. Welcome to Paradise Falls,” Chris says. “This is the place we are going to stay? It’s pretty,” Benny says. He and pauses for a moment, and continues, “Pretty bad.” He starts to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone stares at him with a raised eyebrow. “What?” Chris asks, with a raised eyebrow. “I know. I’m hilarious,” Benny replies. “No, that wasn’t hilarious.” Chris angrily says. “Agreed,” Joanne says. “’Yeah,” Nigel says. Benny frowns, “You guys don’t have any sense of humor.” He walks to the other side of the dock. “Whatever. So, let’s all meet Catheryn,” Chris says. A pretty, black-haired girl steps off of the boat. “Hello. I’m Catheryn Elisabeth Heidimond,” Catheryn says. “Hey, you are Richard Jackson Heidimond’s daughter,” Joanne replies. “The multi-millionaire businessman, owner of the Heidimond Hotels?!?!” Benny says, surprised. “Yes. It’s me,” Catheryn replies. “Girl, you are, like, a millionaire,” Benny states. “Yes, I am,” Catheryn says, “And I’m here to win more money.” “You already are famous,” Joanne replies. Chris says, “Save the chat for later. We need to meet everybody else.” A girl arrives. She jumps off of the boat, and does a twirl in the air. She falls, slams her chin against the Dock, and falls into the water. “This is Bitsy.” Chris shouts. Bitsy gets out of the water. “Are you fine?” Benny asks. “I am, thanks,” Bitsy says, and smiles to the boy. She gets up and says in excitement, “Well, ponytail twirl don’t work in real life, but here I am. That place is awesome.” “Welcome to Paradise Falls.” Chris says with a smile. “Chris, the worse villain in the world, since King Goopa Broopa,” Bitsy states. “Aren’t they characters from those nerd games?” Catheryn asks. “OMG, do you play games too?” Bitsy excitedly asks. “No,” Catheryn says. “But I do,” Benny says. Bitsy squeals. “Dude, what the crap is that?” Chris asks, confused. A boat arrived. A young man, with baggy pants and his hat backwards, steps out of the boat. “Yo, yo, yo. Danny L. is in da house,” The young man says. “Yo, Danny,” Chris welcomes him. “Yo, C-dawg McLean. Wazzup?” Danny L. replies. “What’s up with your grammar?” Catheryn asks. “That’s how gangstas speaks, yo,” Danny replies. “No, that’s not,” Nigel says. Joanne raises an eyebrow, “He talks?” “Yo. Whatevs. I’m here to win that.” Danny L. says. Chris looks in and sees another boat arriving, “Here’s our next contestant. A tall boy, with a ponytail and a half-opened eye is walks up to Chris. “Hey. This is Cliff,” says Chris. “Yes.” Cliff replies, “Where’s my cabin? I’m tired.” “Wait up, dude. We have fifteen more contestants to meet.” Chris replies. “So, I’ll take a nap right here,” Cliff says. He lies on the ground, and starts to snore A boat is seen arriving, with a red-head girl in a Girl Scout uniform. “Here’s Fantine,” Chris says. “Hi,” The girl says, waving at Chris. She steps out of the boat, “It’s so nice to be there.” “I don’t want cookies,” Catheryn says. “I’m not here to seel anything.” Fantine replies. “But you are a Scout girl,” Danny L. says. “Just because she is a Girl Scout, that doesn’t means that she sells cookies anywhere she goes,” Benny says. “Thank you,” Fantine says, nodding in agreement. “She sells chocolates too,” Benny says, continuing. Fantine glares at Benny, and sticks her tongue out at him. “Wow, conflicts. I love it,” Chris says. “Sick sadistic,” Catheryn says. Chris glares at Catheryn and continues, “Whatever. Here’s the next contestant.” A young girl wearing a red headband steps off of the boat. She says, “What a beautiful river, isn’t!?!?” “No,” Catheryn replies. “Hi, everybody. My name is Alice,” The girl says. “Welcome to Paradise Falls,” Chris says. “Thank you,” Alice replies. One more boat is seen arriving. A girl with black and red hair steps off of the boat. “Here’s Mona.” Chris says. Mona puts her hands on ‘rock on’ symbols and says, “Rock and Roll.” “Welcome to Paradise Falls,” Chris says. “Hello everybody,” Mona replies, “So, I’m here to win, so feel free to quit,” Mona says. Mona asks, “This place seems pretty boring. Dude, where’s all the fun? There’s no party here?” “There will be a party if you win,” Chris says, “Save the chat for later. Faustino is arriving.” A blond guy wearing an all green clothes is the boat. He trips on the boat, and falls on the water. “Ouch. It’s gonna leave a mark.” Benny says, and laughs, “I’m so funny.” Everybody stares at him wiuth a worried face. “You have some serious issues, boy,” Catheryn says. Fantine runs at Faustino direction, and pushes him to the dock, “Are you fine?” “Yes, thanks. That happens often with me,” Faustino replies. “Yes. In your biography, it says that you are not a lucky boy,” Chris says. “No. It‘s just that I’m a bit clumsy,” Faustino says. A seagull comes from nowhere and attacks him, and then flies away. Faustino gets up, with a black eye and missing a tooth. “See. I told you,” Chris says. “No, it’s normal. Every day, a person is attacked by a random seagull that came from nowhere,” Mona sarcastically replies. “Actually, seagulls’ attacks are very frequent,” A male, voice says. “Who said that?” Joanne asks. “Me,” A red-head boy is seen standing at the dock. “Hey. It’s Lancelot,” Chris says. “Hello, people,” Lancelot says. He looks around the island, “This place is pretty scary.” Lancelot trembles in fear, “I want my mommy.” “You want your ‘mommy’!? Dude, you’ll never get a girlfriend,” Catheryn says, “Or even a friend.” “You are mean. I’m scared of you,” Lancelot says, and cries. Another boat is seen arriving, with a girl wearing all pink clothes. “Hi everybody,” the girl says, waving. The boat arrives, and she steps off of the boat. “Here’s Mindy,” Chris says. “Oh. So much pinkness. I’m blind. My eyes,” Mona sarcastically says. Mindy smiles, and sweetly says, “How are you, people?” “Hey,” Nigel replies. “Yo, gurl. Wazzup with dah pink?” Danny L. asks. “Oh, I love pink. Why shouldn’t I wear that?” Mindy replies. Another boat arrives. A tan-skinned, attractive girl steps off. “Helen,” Chris says. “Hello Chris,” Helen sweetly replies. “Wow. Hottie, yo,” Danny L. says. “Uh, thanks, sweet,” Helen sweetly replies. “Wow. Not too shabby,” Benny says, joking. He laughs. “So, the place is, uh, interesting!?!?” Helen states. “So interesting,” Catheryn says, rolling her eyes. “Whatever. Here’s comes Sid,” Chris says. A though guy with a blue mohawk steps off of the boat. “Yo, dude” Danny L. says. Sid passes through him, and says “Shut up.” “Dude, you are no fun,” Mona says. “Shut up. Don’t talk with me,” Sid replies. He passes though the contestants “No joke to this guy,” Benny whispers to Bitsy. “Yes. He’s scarier than the zombies of Habitant Devil,” Bitsy replies . “Okay, shut up right now. Here’s the next guy,” Chris says. A guy wearing a cowboy hat steps off of the boat. “Hey. I’m Woodrow,” the cowboy says, “It’s so nice to meet you.” “Hey. I’ve seen you somewhere,” Faustino says. “Woodrow, champion of the National Rodeo for Young Man three years I a row,” Woodrow replies. “Hey. I was there in one of those contests. I won my ‘Riding on horses’ medal there. Are you that ‘Sheriff Woody’ guy?” Fantine asks. “My career name,” Woodrow replies. “So, you are famous!?!?” Catheryn takes her notepad again, “Finally, someone who people wants to know about.” “Actually, I’m not that famous. I’m only known at the my city,” Woodrow replies. Catheryn frowns, and walks away. Another boat arrives, and instantly leaves. A girl with a serious look at her face is seen at the dock. “Lorelai,” Chris says. “Hi,” Lorelai replies. “Hey. Wazzup, gurl?” Danny L. asks. “I’m Fine,” Lorelai replies, with a unexpressive look. “Uh, Ice Queen is in dah house,” Benny says, joking. He starts to laugh. “Boy, you are no funny,” Catheryn states. “Well, actually, that one wasn’t that bad,” Joanne replies. A boy is seen arriving from the sky, with a parachute. He arrives at the dock. “Hey, this is Zachariah,” Chris says. “Hey, Chris,” Zachariah replies to Chris. Zachariah sees Helen, “Hello, hottie. I’m Zachariah, but you may already know it.” “Why would we know about you?” Catheryn asks. “Because he’s Zachariah Evans,” Faustino says. “Who?” Catheryn asks. “He’s the three-time winner of the Ontario’s Extreme Sports Championship. He is an inspiration to many people today,” Joanne replies. “He is famous?” Catheryn asks. “Yes,” Fantine replies. “Finally, someone as famous as me,” Catheryn states. Chris frowns. Takes a notepad and a pen from her back, and asks for Zachariah “So, why are you there?” “So, let’s meet the next competitor,” Chris says. A trendy girl with a cyan scarf steps off of the boat. “This is Yumi,” Chris says. “Hey,” Yumi replies. “Yo gurl, mah name’s Danny L,” “Oh. Hi Daniel,” Yumi replies. “No, not Daniel. Danny L.?” Danny l. replies. “Okay. Nice name. I like your shoes,” Yumi replies. “Thanks, yo. I like it too,” Danny L. replies. “Hey, nice scarf,” Lorelai says, as she smiles. “Thanks. I did it,” Yumi states. “You got the talent for fashion,” Lorelai states. Another boat arrives, with a pretty, tanned skin boy. “Kasey. Welcome to Total Drama,” Chris says. The girls look at Kasey, and drool. “Hey, Chris,” Kasey replies. “Dude, you are so smexy.” Mona states. “You are so hot that I’d eat you with cotton candy,” Mindy states. Everybody looks at her with a worried face, and she blushes. Suddenly, a helicopter lands on the beach. A guy wearing a pilot’s costume steps off of the helicopter. “A pilot? We are going to compete against a grown-up pilot?” Faustino asks. “No, he isn’t competing,” Chris replies. The pilot opens the door of the vehicle, and carries his luggage up to the dock. A blond boy steps off the helicopter. He walks up to the dock. “This is Orlando,” Chris says. “Orlando Edgar Ogdenbuillt IV, for you,” Orlando replies. “Hey. You are that spoiled kid that has a very rich dad! I saw you on TV,” Woodrow says. “Don’t talk with me. I’m not allowed to talk with anyone who is less rich than me,” Orlando replies. “Orlando?” Catheryn says. “Catheryn?!?!” Orlando glares at Catheryn, and asks, “What are you doing here?” “The same thing as you, ‘sweet’,” Catheryn replies. “So, you’ve met each other before the competition?” Mona asks. Catheryn smiles, and replies “It’s a long story. We were best friends, but then his family moved because..,” Orlando quickly interrupts her, “Not a good story. We don’t have enough time to talk about it.” “Someday, they’ll know,” Catheryn replies, and smirks. The last boat arrives. A brunette girl with relaxed eyes steps off of the boat. She doesn’t bring a luggage with her. “Look, such a beautiful nature. Who’s the monster who built a hotel at a such beautiful forest? The girl says. “This is Starlight,” Chris says. “Heeeeeey, brothers and sisters,” Starlight says, and makes the peace sign, “I hope we get all groooooovy, maaaan.” “Okay, everybody has arrived. Let’s meet the place,” “You are ruining our blast, maaaaaan,” Starlight replies. She stands with the others contestants. “Follow me. Let’s meet the area,” Chris says. The scene cuts to Chris and the contestants walking, inside the resort, “This is Paradise Falls. A former successful resort,” Chris pauses, and continues,” Then, something happened. Something bad, mean, scary, horrifying.” Lancelot wets himself in fear. The others look grossed at him. “What happened?” Mindy asks. “Bear attacks,” Chris replies. Lancelot screams, with a high-pitched voice. They continue to walk, and stop in front of a wooden door. “This is our Confessional Sauna. Your confessions will be all ‘hot’,” Chris says, and laughs. Lorelai is seen at the confessional. She says, “It sucks. This is the worst place ever.” Cliff is seen sleeping at the confessional. Lancelot is seen at the confessional. “I always wanted to go to the sauna. However, it always scared me. But here I am, facing my fear. I’m so brave,” Lancelot proudly says. He then looks around, and starts to cry, “I want my mommy.” “Anyway, let’s choose the teams,” Chris says. “Can I choose it, can?” Mindy excitedly asks. “No. They are already chosen,” Chris replies, and continues, “Alice, Catheryn, Zachariah, Orlando, Nigel, Yumi, Lorelai, Fausino, Lancelot, Benny and Mindy, you’ll be the ‘Mad Raccoons’.” Chris throws a blue flag with to Yumi and Nigel. “Yay. I love raccoons. They are so cute,” Mindy happily says, “EEEEEEEEE.” “I like raccoons too,” Faustino says. A raccoon then comes from nowhere and attacks Faustino. “Anyway, It means that Cliff, Fantine, Danny L., Helen, Sid, Mona, Bitsy, Kasey, Joanne, Woodrow and Starlight are the 'Angry Birds',” Chris throws a red flag to Helen and Cliff. “Angry Birds?” Bitsy says, “Cool name.” “I love birds. I even have the Barbara Chick doll with the little cute bird," Fantine states. “Each team will get two rooms. On for the boys, and other for the girls,” Chris says. He took four keys from his pocket, “The ‘Raccoons’ got room 28 and 29. The ‘Birds’ stay with room 30 and 31,” Chris says. “And where are the rooms? I’m sleep,” Cliff says. “Second floor,” Chris annoyed says, pointing to the stairs. Everybody runs up to the stairs. The scene cuts to Chris and the contestants, now without theirs luggage, entering in the restaurant. “So, here’s the restaurant.” Chris says. “And guess what, Chef is back.” The contestants grumble. “Crap,” Mona says. Chef throws a apple at her. “Follow me. Let’ see our first challenge,” Chris says, and gives an evil smirk. “They walk towards the dock. The scene cuts to Chis and the contestants at a small cliff. “Guess what? We are going to dive,” Chris states. What an original challenge,” a familiar female voice is heard. Everybody turns out, and gasps. “What are you doing here?” Chris angrily asks. “I thought you were dead,” Woodrow says. “I’m not dead,” The woman says. It is revealed that woman is actually Blaineley. “And I’m here to host this show,” she says, and smirks at Chris. Chapter 2 – The Alive Host’s Chest Chris is show at a lounging chair, wearing sunglasses, and sipping a drink from a cup. “Last time on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, the twenty two contestants arrived, and we picked the teams,” Chris says. Blaineley walks up to the dock. “And then Chris was replaced by me, a way better host than he ever was,” the blonde diva hostess says. “Get out. This show is only for real hosts,” Chris says, “Anyway, today we are seeing the first challenge. Who’s gonna win, and who’s gonna be the first eliminated? Discover here, on…” “…Total… Drama:… Paradise Falls,” Blaineley says, interrupting Chris. “Get out,” Chris says to Blaineley. (Theme Song) The campers are seen at the top of the small cliff, along with Chris and Blaineley, where they ended the last chapter. “What are you doing here,” Chris says. “I got a call of the producers, saying that they wanted me to host the show, along with you” Blaineley says. “But it’s my show,” Chris says “Well, according to the producers, it’s not anymore,” Blaineley replies. Chris cellphone rings, and he answers the call, “What?...” “Dude, I’m sleepy. Can you start the challenge?” Cliff states. “Yeah. You are the host, so host this freaking show,” Catheryn angrily says. Chris turns out the cellphone, “It was the producers. They told me that both me and Blaineley will be hosting,” Chris says, “Sadly.” “Finally this show will have a decent host,” Blaineley states. “Let the good old Chris here host the show,” Chris says. “Old, we can’t deny. Good, no way,” Blaineley says in the confessional. “So, the first challenge is simple: there are a couple of trunks in the lake. One of them has a key inside. You’ll have to dive down in the deep lake, pick a trunk and return here at the cliff. Then, you’ll have to open the trunk. The team who finds the trunk with the key first will win the first part of the challenge, and a prize that will help a lot with the second part,” Chris says. “This reminds me of a mini-game from Nario Feast,” Bitsy says at the confessional. “And what else? Sharks? Eels? Half-mutant half-cyborg dolphins?” Mona asks. “Nothing. It’s just a simple challenge. No dangerous obstacles,” Chris replies. “Really?” Catheryn asks. “Yes, really,” Chris says smiling. “I was excited to swim with sharks, eels and half-mutant half-cyborg dolphins,” Zachariah says in the confessional. “Anyway, who’s going first for the Raccoons? “Me,” Zachariah says. “And for the Birds?” Chris asks. “I’ll go for my team. I’m a good swimmer. I even won a medal for this,” Fantine says. They get in position. “So, are you ready? Chris says, “Ready, set, GO!” Fantine and Zachariah jumps into the water. They are seen falling. Fantine screams, while Zachariah is seen doing tricks and backflips in the air. They both fall on the water. “Go Fantine,” Bitsy shouts. “You can do it, Zach,” Mindy shouts, rooting for Zachariah. Zachariah sees a trunk, and swim at it’s direction. He picks it, and swims to out of the water. “Yeah,” Nigel shouts. “Where’s Fantine?” Woodrow asks. Zachariah arrives at the top of the of the cliff. “Here I am,” He shouts. “Let’s open it,” Catheryn says. Zachariah picks the key, and open their trunk. “Look. She’s gettin' out of dah water, yo” Danny L. says. Fantine runs back to the cliff. “Nothing,” Faustino says. “My turn,” Alice says. She runs, and jumps into the water, while Fantine arrives with the group. “Quick,” Mona says. Fantine takes the key, and open the trunk, that is empty. “My turn. Here I go,” Woodrow shouts, and jumps at the water. Alice is seen swimming. “Hey, beautiful creature,” she says to a fish. The fish then starts to swim fast, while Alice follows it. Woodrow falls, and swims, looking for the treasure chest. The fish swims to a trunk. Alice sees, picks it and swim back to the shore. Woodrow sees Alice with a trunk, and swims looking for another one. He then see one, and swim at it’s direction. Alice gets out of the water, and runs to the cliff. “She is out,” Lorelai says. The rest of the team cheers. Woodrow gets out a few seconds after Alice. “Quick, Woody,” Starlight shouts to the cowboy. Alice arrives at the cliff. “Yay. How you did it so fast?” Lancelot asks. “I got the help of a sweet aquatic friend,” Alice says. “Can you break the chat, and open this thing?” Catheryn annoyed says. Woodrow then arrives at the cliff. “Good job,” Starlight says. She kisses him in the cheeks. Woodrow blushes. Alice opens the treasure chest. It’s is empty. “My turn,” Benny says. The jokester runs, and jumps. The Angry Birds opens their treasure chest that is also empty. “Who’s next?” Woodrow says. “I’ll go,” Helen says. She runs at the edge of the cliff, and jumps into the water. “Woo. The gurl's hawt, yo,” Danny L. says. “Oh, yeah,” Sid replies. Benny gets out of the water, but he didn’t bring nothing with him. “What? You picked nothing?” Catheryn angrily says. “I can’t stay underwater for too long. Sorry,” Benny says. “You are not as good as me,” Orlando states, and rolls his eyes. “If so, you can go next,” Benny says. The rich boy walks to the edge, and jumps. Helen then arrives at the cliff, “Here I am.” “Go. Open it,” Mona says. They open the treasure chest that is empty, again. “My turn,” Kasey says. He takes his shirt off. The girls squeals, and Joanne faints out. The hunk then runs to the edge, and jumps. Orlando then gets out of the water, with a trunk. He runs at the cliff again. “Where’s the hot boy?” Bitsy asks, worried. Kasey then gets out of the water, with a group of fishes behind him. The aquatic animals give the treasure chest to him, and swims back to the water. Orlando arrives, and throws the trunk at the ground. He then opens it, but it’s empty. “The challenge is getting boring,” Yumi says at the confessional. “Time to the susrpises,” Chris says. A helicopter then arrives, and it throws three boxes at the lake. Two sharks get out of each box. Lancelot is seen in the confessional, screaming in panic. “I can go,” Bitsy says. She runs into the water. “I’m not afraid of stupid sharks,” Catheryn says. She runs in the direction of the water. Bitsy is seen underwater. She looks at a trunk, takes it, and swims back to the beach. Catheryn swims at the game girl direction. The gossip rich girl takes the trunk from Bitsy, and gets out of the water. “I hate this girl,” Bitsy says in the confessional. “I’m here,” Catheryn screams, while she gets out of the water. Her team cheers. “Bitsy is here too,” Bitsy says, while she gets out of the water. The two girls run back to the top of the cliff. Catheryn arrives first, with Bitsy very close of her. “Quick. We must win this challenge, yo," Danny L. states. Chris comes in with Blaineley. “Look, the challenge has been pretty boring, so let’s make it funnier,” the mean host says. “Totally. Because sharks eating a group of weird teenagers are so funny,” Blaineley sarcastically replies, rolling her eyes. “Sharks?” Mindy shouts. “I know we shouldn’t trust Chris,” Mona says in the confessional. “Sharks are awesome,” Zachariah states, “Woohoo.” “I prefer bunnies, butterflies, kitties, puppies,” Mindy says. A few helicopters come from somewhere, each bringing up a box. The boxes fall in the water, releasing a group of sharks. “My turn,” Starlight says. The hippie girl runs, and jumps in the water. “Let me go again, Chris. Please,” Zachariah says. “No,” the host replies. “I’ll go,” Nigel says, and runs. The quiet teen then jumps in the lake. Starlight is seen underwater. A shark then comes to attack her. She replies at the shark with a smile. Nigel is seen swimming, looking for a trunk. He then sees something bright, and goes swimming at the mystery object’s direction. The scene cut out to Starlight hiding in the shark. Starlight sees a trunk, and makes a “stop” signing with her hands. The ferocious animal stops, and the hippie girl gets off of his back. She picks the trunk. The scene cuts to Nigel getting out of the water, and runs towards the top of the cliff. His team cheers. Starlight gets out of the water a few second after the silent skater. Nigel arrives at the top of the cliff. “Quick,” Catheryn says. Nigel put the trunk in the ground. The team quickly open it. Starlight arrives with the rest of the group. She quickly join her team, and let the trunk fall in the ground. The Raccons’ open their chest, that is empty. “Crap,” Catheryn shouts. “I hate this challenge,” Catheryn says in the confessional. The Birds open their trunk. “We find the key,” Mona shouts, as she picks the key and shows it to Chris. “The Angry Birds won the first part of the challenge,” Chris says. The winning team cheers. “Here’s your prize,” Chris says. He hands a bag to Woodrow. Helen takes a spoon from the bag, and says “Spoons?!” “And a map,” Joanne continues. “What is that? A pirate-eating challenge?” Woodrow asks. “Duh. We can’t eat a pirate,” Benny says. Bitsy laughs. “That’d be so cool if it was an eating challenge,” Woodrow states in the confessional. “Okay, go change to your clothes, and meet me at the docks in exactly one hour, to start the second part of the challenge,” Chris says. “And don’t forget to bring the prizes with you,” Blaineley adds. “I was going to say that,” Chris angrily says. “But I said it first,” Blaineley replies. Chris sticks his tongue out at Blaineley. “They look like two little kids fighting,” Mona says in the confessional. “That was a hilarious fight,” Bitsy says at the confessional. The scene cuts to Chris, Chef, Blaineley and the contestants standing at the front of a dark, mysterious forest, “This place’s creeping me out,” Lancelot says. “Stay calm, bro-yo,” Danny L. replies. “In this part of the challenge, you’ll have to find a mysterious treasure chest that I’ve buried. You’ll have to dig up the chest and bring it to the finish line,” Chris says. “The team who reaches the finish line first, wins the challenge and the immunity,” Blaineley says. “The other team will vote someone off,” Chris completes. “The treasure chest’s localization is at the map that the Evil-Killer-Chickens-Whatever team won,” Blaineley says. “It’s ‘Angry Birds’,” Bitsy corrects. “So, are we going to get a map too?” Zachariah asks. “No. You lost the challenge, you get nothing,” Chris says. “But, how we will find Chef without a map?” Faustino asks. “I don’t know. That’s up to you, guys,” Chris replies. “That’s really unfair,” Faustino says at the confessional. A loon enters at the confessional sauna, and attacks the unlucky boy. “I think a shovel would be more useful than a spoon,” Cliff says. “Yeah. But that’d made the challenge easier, and boring,” Chris replies. “Chris’s not mah bro anymore, yo,” Danny L. states in the confessional. The Angry Birds are seen walking inside the forest. Helen is ahead of the group, holding the map, while the rest of the team follows her. “I miss my video-games so much,” Bitsy says. “I miss my Barbara Chick dolls too,” Fantine replies. The Mad Raccoons are seen hiding behind a tree, sneakily following the other team. “What we are going to do?” Yumi asks. “We are going to follow them. Duh,” Catheryn replies. “Why?” Lancelot asks. “Because they have a map, and thus, they know where the chest is,” Orlando says in an annoyed tone. He is seen in the confessional, and says, “I’m in a team of stupids.” He rolls his eyes. “We must be sneaky, though, and with your talk, we will not be able to win this,” Lorelai says with her The scene cuts to the Angry Birds. “We are close,” Helen says. Kasey is seen standing behind Helen, looking around, while Bitsy and Joanne are gazing at him. The pretty boy looks at the two girls. “It’s time to begin my strategic plan,” Kasey says at the confessional. “Hey girl,” Kasey says to Joanne. “Oh, hey. What’s up?” Joanne replies. Kasey frowns, and walks back. “Okay, I tried. But this Joanne girl is so boring,” Kasey says at the confessional. The scene cuts to the Mad Raccoons, sneakily following the other team. “Just one question. How we are going to win this? When they find the treasure chest, they’ll quickly run to the finish line,” Alice says. “We will get out of our hideout and steal the chest from them, before they could even give a single step,” Zachariah replies. “Steal? But, it’s wrong. We can’t do that. Steal is a crime. We can even get arrested,” Mindy says. “Arrested? I can’t get arrested. They do really mean things at prison,” Lancelot despairingly says. He starts to cry. Zachariah says “Calm down, little boy. They will beat you up daily, and will just force you to…” Lancelot freezes in fear. “Shut up,” Lorelai shouts, with a serious tone, and slaps the radical guy in the head, “See what you’ve done with him. Also, we need to keep it PG.” The camera turns to the Angry Birds. “And the treasure we were looking for is right here,” Helen says, pointing to the ground. {C “We are gonna win,” Mona says. Time goes by. The Angry Birds have unearthed the treasure chest. Fantine tries to lift it from the hole, but she fails. “It’s pretty heavy,” Fantien says. “Lucky us we have five strong boys at our team,” Helen flirtatious says at the boys. All the boys except Sid pick the chest from the ground. “Hey. You’ll not help us?” Mona says. “No,” Sid replies. “Okay. At least we know who we are voting if we lose,” Kasey says. “I don’t care. I don’t want to be here. I just signed up because my mother wanted,” Sid states. Catheryn jumps off of the bush she was hiding, and says, “No, you didn’t. As a fellow future-reporter, I’ve read all of your biographies, and in yours, it’s clearly says that you auditioned because your family need the money.” “Get out, girl,” Sid angrily says. “Wait. What you were doing behind this bush,” Mona asks. Catheryn replies, “Well, I was, uh... Ah, forget. Attack!” The Raccons member all jump off of the bush they were hiding. “RUN!” Bitsy shouts. The Birds team runs at the direction of the forest’s exit. The Raccoons runs soon behind them. “Quick. They are close,” Joanne says. Zachariah climbs up a three, and jumps on the Birds boys, and takes the treasure chest from them. He starts to run faster. The Birds members chases after Zachariah. The extreme boy jumps into a vine, and swings in it at the finish line. The scene cuts to Chris, Chef and Blaineley all relaxing at a lounging chair, close to the finish line. “What a wonderful life,” Chef says. “All the challenges must take place at the forest,” Blaineley says. She sips a drink form a coconut. “I told you,” Chris says. Suddenly, the contestants all arrives at the finish line. They all bump at the staff members. “What’s happening?” Chris says, angry. “We won the challenge,” Benny says. “Yeah. I arrived at the finish line with the treasure chest,” Zachariah says. “Yes. But, I think you forgot something,” Chris says. “Lancelot,” Zachariah shouts. “That’s right. I said the first team who crossed the line with the chest would win,” Chris says. “So, anybody won?” Catheryn asks. “Technically, the Birds crossed the finish line with the treasure chest, since both teams crossed it together,” Chef states. “Yeah. That does make sense. So, it means that the victory goes to the Angry Birds,” Chris says. The winner team cheers. “And you will have to vote someone out,” Blaineley says to the Mad Raccoons. “And you got the key for the pool room,” Chris says. “Pool party,” Mona says. The scene cuts to the Angry Birds at the pool room. “That is so awesome,” Bitsy says. “Yeah. I’ve waited for a party since my arrival,” Mona says. “But we’ve arrived today,” Cliff says. Kasey is seen taking a sunbath at a deck chair. Helen takes him for his arm, and pushes him. “I know what you are trying to do,” Helen says. “What? I’m not doing anything,” Kasey replies. “Yeah, you are. Flirting with girls to your own benefit,” Helen says. Kasey replies, “No, I’m n…” “I’m way smarter than you think I am. Look, if you use your beauty for the game, and I use mine, we can go all the way to the final two together. What do you think” Helen says. “That’s a good plan. And I accept,” Kasey says. The two teens smirks at each other. Catheryn is discussing the vote with the others girls of the Raccoons team at their room. “It must be Zachariah, Lancelot or Orlando,” Alice says. “Lancelot is the one who screwed up in the challenge,” Yumi says. “But it was all Zach’s fault,“ Mindy says. “Right, they may have screwed up in the challenge, but at least they are nice. Orlando’s a jerk. I wouldn’t mind to see him gone,” Alice says. The Raccoons boys except Orlando are seen discussing at their room. “I’ll vote for Orlando. He’s so rude, and keeping insulting us,” Faustino says. “Yeah,” Nigel says. “But those two screwed up badly,” Benny says, pointing at Zachariah and Lancelot. “That wasn’t my fault,” Lancelot says, guilty. “So, where’s the rich boy, really? Zachariah asks. “I’m here,” Orlando says. “What you were doing?” Benny asks. “You don’t have the right to know anything I do, idiot,” Orlando replies, and rolls his eyes. “That guy is a jerk, definitely,” Nigel says at the confessional. The camera cuts to the Chris, the two co-hosts and the contestants around a bonfire at the beach. “Those shells, exclusively found around the beautiful falls of the island, represent your life at the competition. If I call your name, you must come here and pick your shell. If you do not receive a shell, that means that you are eliminated, and will never return, ever,” Chris says. “Until the middle of the season, when he will bring up someone just to make the season longer, and get more ratings,” Blaineley says. Chris glares at her, and continues, “Anyway. The first shell goes to Alice, Benny, Catheryn, Yumi, Nigel, Faustino, Lorelai, and Mindy, you are safe.” Mindy sighs in relief. Chris says, “The next shell goes to Zachariah.” The brunette catches his shell. “Orlando, Lancelot, one of you will be going home tonight. The final shell goes to…” “Orlando,” Chris says, and tosses the shell to the rich teen. “I’m sorry, Lancelot,” Alice says. “It’s okay. Well, that was a great experience. I’ve faced my fears. That was the greatest experience I’ve ever lived,” Lancelot says. He walks thought the dock, and steps into the boat. The camper waves at him, and he waves back at them. “So, Lancelot is gone. Twenty-one still in. What will happen next? Find out right here, on Total…Drama:…Paradise Falls!” Blaineley says. “That was my line,” Chris says. Elimination Chart Color Code: * Was a member of the Angry Birds. * Was a member of the Mad Raccons. Trivia Prologue *The story was created after the author was bored, and started to draw the cast. He thought they wold make a really good cast for a fanfiction. *The original story had only twenty contestants. *Joanne's original character was a positive girl. She had a twin sister, who was a negative girl. The idea was scrapped, and her sister was replaced with Catheryn. *Lancelot was originally a conceited nerd character. I had no idea for his character, so his personality changed to a scared-cat guy. *Mindy wasn't in the original version of the story. She replaced a spoiled, annoying and childish popstar, who was a parody of Hannah Montana. *Originally, the story had just 20 contestants. The author later decided with 22, and Orlando and Starlight were add to the cast. *This season takes place 5 years after the end of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Chapter 1 *King Goopa Broopa, mentioned by Bitsy, is a parody of King Koopa Troopa, from the Marios series. *Orlando's arrival is based on Frederick's arrival for Total Drama Tropics. *The Angry Birds team name is a obvious reference to the game Angry Birds. *Chris states that the veterans no longer has their contract, after they all sued him. *The Barbara Chick doll mentioned by Fantine is a obvious parody of the Barbie Girl dolls. Chapter 2 *The title of the chapter, The Alive Host’s Chest, is based on the movie title of the second movie of the Pirates of the Caribbean series, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. *The first part of the challenge, where they had to swim to get a treasure chest underwater, is based on a mini-game from Mario Party, Treasure Divers. the second part is based on another mini-game from the same game, Buried Treasure. **Bitsy even mentions that the first challenge looks like the mini-game. Nario Feast is a obvious parody of Mario Party. *the second part is also slight based on another mini-game from Mario Party, *Lancelot was eliminated because the author lacked of plot ideas for him. *In the roginal version of the story, when it's still had just 20 characters, Lancelot made it higher, being eliminated around episode 4-7. He was still the conceited nerd at the time.